A CCS Game Show
by Kawaii Meiling
Summary: Hehehe Its a great funny story showing some of the flaws and twisting them into craziness! Please R&R!


Kawaiimeiling00@aol.com  
http://www.envy.nu/clowmadison/Who  
Kawaiimeiling00  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: A CCS Game Show  
By: Kawaii Meiling  
Kawaiimeiling00@aol.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: oh how I wish I owned Card Captor Sakura I'd be so rich, and famous waking up from daydream oh but I don't ! O:-D  
  
Hi it's me, Stephanie, again I know I should be finishing my first story, but I got bored! Oh yeah I just found out that Meiling's French name is Stephanie! That just made me happy beyond happy, because guess what! That's my name! Oh yeah back to my story. I know the ending may be a little bad, but i just wanted to hurry up and finish it. Thank you and enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Hello all and thank you for coming here today. Well now we'll just sit down and begin immediately."  
  
Sakura Kinomoto walks in. "Hi I'm very happy to be here."  
  
"Yes, we know. Please sit down."  
  
Sakura walks to the edge of the stage" I'm a card captor. I'm nine or and I ten? Hmm... Well whatever. I'm a girl and I'm a card captor. Thank you." She turns around. "Where should I sit?"   
  
" In that chair right there" I point to a chair right in front of her.  
  
"O.k." She sits down falling to the floor gets up and sits back down in the chair. *Smiling*"ehe"  
  
"Alright now... moving on... Sakura what has your life been like capturing these cards?"  
  
"Well I'm glad you asked that Kent-"  
  
"My name is Stephanie-"  
  
"Yeah whatever. Haha. Well... um... What was the question again?"  
  
I grit my teeth. "What has your life been like CAPTURING cards?"  
  
"Well almost- no no EVERYDAY I go out and I capture the clow cards."  
  
"Ehem" says a cute, shy looking boy coming out from behind the curtain. Sakura looks back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah Syoaran. Yeah he helps me. Sometimes. A little."  
  
"A LITTLE! IF IT WERENT FOR ME HELPING YOU FROM THE VERY BEGINNING-"  
  
"Ok That's enough yelling for now. Lets go ahead and bring out the rest of our guests so we can REALLY get started. Come on out." Tomoyo and Eriol walk out followed closely behind by Yamazaki and Meiling. "Ok now that everyone is here we can finally start."   
  
Everyone sits down in the chairs provided except for Yamazaki. He pulls a box over and unfolds it making his own chair. "Did you know that when Chinese people have no more chairs they take boxes leave them out in the snow and rain then pull them in and sit on them."  
  
"No we don't." Meiling gets up kicks him in the face and throws him off of the stage.  
  
"Actually..." Eriol begins to say but is cut off  
  
"Don't YOU start with me clow boy!" She glares at him and he shuts up.  
  
"NOW" I yell. "This is my show and you'll do what I say and when I say it and he WAS A GUEST!"  
  
Faintly you can hear him backstage "The word guest was derived from the Indian term guepico which is what the called the white settlers when they first arrived...." You can hear him being dragged off and locked in a closet.  
  
"Now that it's MY turn to speak." I turn to the audience. "Guess what time it is!"  
  
The audience yells "THE WHEEL SPIN! YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
Sakura turns and looks at the audience. "Where'd all of them come from?"  
  
Ignoring her everyone turns to look stage right as a wall is moved and a huge bright-multicolored spinning wheel is pulled out. The audience cheers again.  
  
"Alright one of you will spin the wheel and a question will appear; then that person gets to choose who will have to answer the question. If they get it right they get 100 points, but if they get it wrong yooouuuuu get 100 points. Now does everyone know how to play?"  
  
"Yes" Eriol answers.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question."  
  
"WHAT! A RHINO? EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BUILDING! NOW!"  
  
Sakura gets up and starts running around the stage. Tomoyo stands up whispers something in her ear and they sit down together.  
  
"Now that we've had the fun of listening to a raving lunatic.... Meiling. How about you come up and spin first."  
  
"OK!" She jumps up and runs over to the wheel. She pulls back her arm and gives it a HUGE spin. It takes forever and it finally stops. "Oh I choose Syoaran." She runs over and gives him a big kiss* on the lips.  
  
"What are you doing?" I yell. Syoaran blushes.  
  
"Oh I spun the wheel and picked him so I got to kiss him."  
  
"This isn't spin the bottle! You pick someone to answer a question!"  
  
"Oh well I was just playing your stupid game!" She sits down in one of her moods.  
  
"Ok *baka*" I mumble under my breath. "Syoaran your question is..." *drum roll* " What is four times four?"   
  
"Oh that's easy! Eight. Oh oops I mean sixt-"  
  
"Too late." I check through my cards. "That is a ....... wrong answer. Meiling you have 100 points."  
  
"YAY." She jumps up and down.  
  
"Syoaran it's now your turn."  
  
He gets up grabs the wheel and gives it as pull. It lands on the green space.  
  
"Ok now choose your person, and DONT KISS THEM!"  
  
"Ok" He thinks.   
  
"Well? .... "  
  
"Hmmm.... Can I hear what the question is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense-"  
  
"And that's the point of our game. Now PICK A PERSON!"  
  
"O...k. Whatever. I'll pick... Tomoyo."  
  
"Finally!" I smile and turn to her. "Tomoyo. Your question is... What is my name?"  
  
"Your name... or ...my name?"  
  
"My name."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Your name is Stephanie."  
  
I look through my notes again. "Very good, and thank you for listening."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You now also have 100 points. Please come up and spin the wheel." She does and it stops on a light yellow space. (((Noticing a pattern yet?))) "I think I'll choose... Sakura." She looks at her smiles and sits back down in her seat.  
  
"Sakura coughyouidiotcough. Your question is... On the periodic table of elements the element whose symbol is Be is..."   
  
She looks at me dumbfounded. "Um.... Beryllium."  
  
"No that is- what?"  
  
"Beryllium."  
  
"That is ... right."  
  
Everyone faints except for Sakura who just stands there mumbling "Wow. I got it right."  
  
*** A few moments later ***  
  
Everyone gets up shaking their heads and pretending it didn't happen.  
  
"Aaaehem. We will now go commercial."  
  
***  
  
) Presenting new stand up paper towels. You can clean out the ocean. (  
  
***  
  
I stand there strangling Eriol while he grins like a freak when suddenly one of my camera men motion to me.  
  
"What? Well? Just spit it out, don't sit there and point!"  
  
"THE CAMERA IS ON!" I look over at the camera really fast, smile, and drop Eriol. Everyone returns to their seats.  
  
"If you are just joining us, you need to turn your TV on at 7:04 ((joke for those of us who watch The WB)) not 7:17! But seriously now for those of you just tuning in we are with the cast *mumbles* *or some of it thank you stupid pay cuts* of Card Captor Sakura"  
  
Syoaran buts in " you know I don't think it should be called Card Captor SAKURA, cause I mean we are just as much a huge part of as her-"  
  
"Yeah yeah we know boo hoo. But here are the scores so far." A box appears on the TV screen displaying.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
SakuraTomoyoSyoaranEriolMeiling  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
8002003000500  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura is in the lead so far, but we're not done yet. We know have..."   
  
A huge announcer like voice yells " THE LIGHTENING ROUND!"  
  
"I have given everyone buzzers and-"  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"Yes I DID! Look in front of you you blockhead! Now you EACH have a buzzer and I will ask five questions. Whoever pushes the buzzer first gets to answer. The questions are worth 200 points, but if a person answers wrong another 100 is added on. Now lets go!"  
  
"Um excuse me."  
  
"Yes Tomoyo?"  
  
"Can I please give Eriol my points?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
" Now on to the lightening round!"  
  
*Thunder sounds in the background*  
  
"First question. Who was the 47th president of the united states?"  
  
Tomoyo buzzes. " Lincoln?"  
  
"No that is wrong."  
  
Eriol buzzes in "we didn't have one!"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Next question..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
I flip through the cards. I throw them on the floor. "Ok there are no more questions. We'll just skip over to the next round."  
  
"What is the next round?"  
  
"I don't know. I think the writer is taking a break."  
  
"She would."  
  
"Really." They all agree in unison.  
  
~~Now getting back to the story~~  
  
"In this round we will be in partners and see who can get to the finish line first.  
  
// The camera backs up and you see Tomoyo and Meiling and Sakura and Eriol about to do a three legged race. Syoaran's legs are just tied together and he can hop. \\  
  
"Now whoever gets to the finish line first gets 300 points second will get 200 and the loser- uh I mean 3rd place will receive 100. These points will add up and we'll see who wins. Now, lets go." I fire a gun and the race starts. They all fall over one another scrambling for the finish line. Shoran makes first. Then Tomboy and Mailing come up in second with Sakura dragging Errol over the finish line in last place. They all get situated and return to their seats.  
  
"Well now wasn't that interesting?"  
  
"NO" shouts the audience.  
  
"HEY YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT!"  
  
"Lets see the scoreboard shall we?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SakuraTomoyoSyoaranEriolMeiling  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
900400600100700  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ok we all know it. I guess Sakura is the winner. Her prize is whatever is in this bag."  
  
Meiling stands up. "Hey wait a minute. Kinomoto over there always wins give someone else a chance!"  
  
"No she won fair and square Meiling now please sit down!"  
  
"No make me!"   
  
She grabs the bag and runs out of the studio.  
  
"Oh well. It was just a season pass to be on the show."  
  
//Camera cut to all of the players fighting over some candy the snack table.\\  
  
"That's our show please come back next time for more cartoon psychos fighting for tickets back to the show."  
  
// The camera scrolls out. As the screen fades out you can see the players attacking Meiling for the tickets.\\  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:::  
  
I know that was different but I was bored and hyper and tired and its 1:00 am so I decided to write it.  
The ending wasn't very good but I want you to tell me that so please do. Thank you for reading it and ja ne. :-D.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



End file.
